crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 11th Objectives
Each of the eight current campaigns features an eleventh objective that rewards a new crusader instead of the standard rubies. =New Crusaders= The first six eleventh-objective crusaders were added in The 11th Objectives update on September 23, 2016. Two more were added on The 11th Objectives Update update on July 7, 2017. Before you can tackle the eleventh objectives for each campaign, you must complete all ten of that campaign's previous objectives (at Tier One), and all the eleventh objectives of previous campaigns. For example, you can't start Descent into Darkness' (DiD) eleventh objective until World's Wake's(WW) eleventh objective has been beaten. As soon as you've unlocked the new Crusaders, you can start collecting gear for them when you open regular silver and jeweled chests. The Exterminator The Exterminator can be recruited by completing Gray Goo in the World's Wake (WW) campaign. The Shadow Queen The Shadow Queen can be recruited by completing It's Getting Dark in the Descent into Darkness (DiD) campaign. Greyskull the Pirate Greyskull the Pirate can be recruited by completing The Haunted Ship in the Captain Ghostbeard's Greed (GBG) campaign. Gloria, the Good Witch Gloria, the Good Witch can be recruited by completing Follow the Breadcrumbs in the Grimm's Idle Tales (GIT) campaign. Ilsa, the Insane Wizard Ilsa, the Insane Wizard can be recruited by completing Croakchief at Mugwarts in the Mischief at Mugwarts (MaM) campaign. Eiralon, the Blood Mage Eiralon, the Blood Mage can be recruited by completing Wowza ! in the Ready Player Two (RP2) campaign. Priestess of Time Priestess of Time can be recruited by completing Reversion in the Idols Through Time (ITT) campaign. Agent 79 Agent 79 can be recruited by completing Water Guns of Doom in the Amusement Park of Doom (APOD) campaign. =Tier 2: Bonus Idols= Each of the Tier 2 11th Objectives will unlock Bonus Idols for the Free Play in that campaign, a random chance any boss will drop extra idols when defeated. Note that only the first instance of a boss will drop Bonus Idols for that area, and all Bonus Idols collected are awarded when Resetting the World. Additionally, every one of these objectives also increases the overall total by 25%. These objectives can only be unlocked when all other Tier 2 objectives for that area are completed, as well as the Tier 1 11th Objective, and any Tier 2 11th objectives in earlier campaigns (basically, they must be done in order). It's worth noting there is a marked rise in difficulty for Accio Difficulty, as intended in design. These objectives are: * Waking Up * Light In The Darkness * Ghostbeard's Revenge * Unhappy Ending * Accio Difficulty * Cheaters * History Lesson * Too Much Candy =Tier 3= The Tier 3 11th Objectives offer various benefits, ranging from increasing the maximum numbers allowed (limiting monster health and damage to provide a maximum area that can be reached), to rewards for Red Rubies and Sprint Mode. Like the Tier 2 11th Objectives, these will only unlock when all other Objectives for the area and any previous Tier 3 11th Objectives are completed. Awaken the Dragon Completing this unlocked Bonus Idols for Event Free Play. Corrupting Darkness This rewards "Double Idols", which increases Idols gained on reset by 100% (applied before Bonus Idols are added). To Infinity and Beyond! The maximum number allowed is raised from e308 to e400 after completing this objective. Which is Witch? "Extra Rubies" are granted after finishing this objectives, which increases all Red Rubies gained by 10%, and grants a bonus 10% for Rubies gained from any objectives already completed. From the Ashes Defeating this grants "Double Sprint", which increases the number of areas for each level of Sprint Mode from 50 areas to 100 areas. So two levels of that talent will apply for the first 200 areas, and all 10 levels will cover 1000 areas. Bullet Hell The maximum number allowed is raised from e400 to e600 after completing this objective. Category:The 11th Objectives